Zero to Zip
by OblivionsGate
Summary: Two girls locked in a battle between magic demons and human races. Which will survive or will both prevail? Rated M for mature scenes and violence.
1. Well well well

There's a thin line between what is myth and what is real - Anonymous

Biography Of Characters:

Sarah Grentshaw

Race: Human

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120

Hair Color: chocolate brown, to shoulders, messy

Eye Color: blue

Age: 20

Status: Single

History - Age 2 parents die in car crash and turns over care to grandfather, Age 8 grandfather killed by cult beleived by sarah to have passed away, Age 10 taken into foster care after witness of brothers murder, Age 13 began to ditch school and start sword training, Age 14 dropped out of school and got job while starting training in Dojo, Age 16 leaves Dojo with full knowledge and weapon training commences, Age 18 leaves home to get new place and starts getting hunted by cult that killed grandfather, Age 20 remains hunted now a full target and well into a war with the cult.

Ashley Lynnyer

Race: Half Demon, Half Human (cat)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 105

Hair Color: black, short, blue streaks

Eye Color: green  
Age: 19

Status: Single

History - Age 1 father leaves home parents divorce, Age 2 scar on upper right arm from burn (important), Age 5 learns about library and reads up on her history, Age 8 father shoots mother salvages her and kills himself then given into custody of grandfather, Age 10 sexually abused by grandfather and starts gun practice and sword techniques, Age 12 moves out of fathers house to move in with cousin, Age 15 cousin gets killed by same cult that is hunting Sarah and continues to live by self, Age 18 looks into cult background and begins to be the second full target, Age 19 fully protected and well into a war against the cult.

Steve Eroson

Race: Demon (dog)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 180

Hair Color: pure black

Eye Color: silver (yes silver)

**And so it begins...**

Sarah opens her eyes slightly because of the sunshine seeping in through the open window by her bed.

"Ugh. Morning already?" She mumbles to herself and gets up to make a pot of coffee in her small kitchen in her small apartment. She's learned how to caffinate her body because of all the training she does at night barely gives her any sleep.

"Why can't daylight savings time hurry the hell up." She grumbles once again to herself as she pulles on her clothing she tossed aside last night after sweating out all the chocolate calories she gained before. Cramming a peice of bread into her mouth she pulls out a chair at her table by her TV set and reads the newspaper, the obituaries of course.

'Looks like another one of their men went MIA on them' she thinks to herself refering to the cult that killed her brother and grandfather. It's been a silent few days for her because she's recently noticed they havent been chasing her all that much. They used to even follow her into a public bathroom where she would have to beat the living crap out of them just so she could take a wizz. It's not like she wanted them to come challenge her or anything, but she did like a bit of a challenge every now and then. She throws the morning newspaper onto the couch across the room from her and decides to go for her morning jog to see if anyone will follow her this time. She undresses from her sweaty gross clothes and tosses it into the nearest laundry hamper making a mental note to do laundry once in a lifetime. She looks in her closet and fears the worst, her jogging suit is dirty.

'Okay. Scratch that idea.' she thinks to herself and pulls down a few dirty clothes from her closet so the hamper is now full, and takes a walk to the laundromat.

Jamming the quarters into the washig machine, along with her clothes and detergent, Sarah starts her load and sits on top of the vibrating machine beneath her while reading her book that she brought with her about demons and hunters. Demons do exsist in her world, have for years in fact, and she's had a few bumpy relationships with a few. Most of them wanted more than just a touch on the butt thats for sure. As always the front secretary of the corner laundromat was not at her work station and instead in the back room with a customer having the time of their lives letting everyone in the store know what they were doing.

Sarah sighs and jumps off the machine almost losing her balance because it gave a small squeal when she got off its lid. It dared to quit on her, in fact it sputtered and groaned, but a quick whack on its lid with her fist did the trick and it was up and rumbling good as new again. Sarah made sure that all customers were attentivly glued to their books or laundry otherwise tuned into the noise in the back, before she sneaked over to behind the counter where the cash register was.The laundromat didnt have surveilance systems thank god because the owner didnt think that anyone would be stupid enough to steal from a lousy laundromat whose machines barely work. The ping signals that sarah's washing load was done but she ignored it and took out the dagger from her side pocket in her cargo jeans and twisted it around in the lock. She didnt hear the ching of the bell above the door of someone entering nor did she see the person in front of her until Ashley slammed her hand down on the counter so hard it made the tile crack a little.

"If you need money so bad why not get a job like the rest of us?" Ashley says boringly and sets her load on a chair nearest the most rattled machine in the store, basically ignoring Sarah behind the counter knowing just as well if she wanted to start something Ashley would be the one to end it, not by force but she does have an attitude that works above average a day.

"Some of us really cant afford nor have the education for a job." Sarah says using her smart ass mouth like always and unlocks the lock taking only a couple twenty dollar bills out of the register before closing it, putting the money in her pocket, then attending back to her load. Ashley unexpectadly sets her load of laundry, existing of almost all black, on the washer next to sarahs and starts throwing it in just like Sarah did.

"That would be your fault, not mine." Ashley counters putting a few quarters in the machine and letting it start its rumbling sequence. Ashley doesnt pull out a book nor does she tend to the rest of her laundry. Instead she focuses her eyes on the scar on Sarah's right arm just above the wrist which looks unusually like it was made from one of the swords the clan members carry with them.

"You've taken an interest in something already or what?" Sarah asks noticing that Ashley was looking at her scar.

"Yea. Where'd you get that?" Ashley asks grabbing for Sarah's wrist but Sarah jerks it away and continues with her load.

"If you wanna nose into my business then maybe i should ask you about that burn on your upper arm." Sarah says smart ass like and Ashley knew automatically what she was talking about also cursing at herself for wearing a tanktop on the worst day.

"I got it when i was tackling my dad into some rose bushes. Now where did you get that scar?" Ashley says making another grab for Sarah's arm but missing again by a few inches.

"Playing in rose bushes." Sarah says now paying full attention to Ashley's eyes.

"Liar" Ashley storms her temper rising a notch above the normal scale.

"Liar" Sarah counters again with her reflexes when Ashley makes another move for her wrist.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Ashley says putting her hands on her hips and glares at Sarah.

"How can i be doing that when you started this shit?" Sarah asks getting her temper flared too and just when they were about to exchange blows someone screamed from the back of the laundromat. From the back room. Sarah and Ashley both looked in that direction at the same time and both quoted "Oh Shit." as they ran towards the back and swung open the door so hard it basically fell off its hinges.

"Hello Girls. Imagine running into both wanted criminals at the same time."


	2. Even if you cannot hear my voice

Authors Note: Btw, i left a bit of a part out of Steve Erosons profile because as the story goes on i'll give you guys a few cliffhangers, and this story has many moods in it so i only could check the main ones, there's lots of fighting in this story (whoops given away.) romance, etc etc...

On with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Girls. Imagine running into both wanted criminals at the same time." A man with black hair smirks from the doorway wiping off his bloody dagger that he recently pulled out from the casheirs stomach region. Sarah thought in her head 'So much for a peaceful day.' and luckily kept her two Sais (japanese style fighting daggers) on her at all times in case of emergency. Ashley just stands there staring at the man with his gaze not leaving hers either.

"You were supposed to die." She whispers still stunned by his entrance and just him standing there. Remembering back to the day she tried to kill him and seeing his face proves that she didnt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You hold the arrow back, like this, good, straighten your arm, and release." Tyler instructs Ashley how to use the bow and arrow against enemies from distance and she manages to hit the yellow mark just outside of the red. Tyler sighs and sits down on the bench with Ashley laying down beside him with her head in his lap.

"At least im getting better, you gotta give me credit for that." She says and he brushes her bangs away from her eyes and kisses her forehead tenderly before setting her head on the cold wood while he stands up.

"I know. But one day i wont be there to protect you. We are from different races, different worlds. Some day i might end up having to kill you against my will. You have to be ready for that." He says clenching his fists together in tight balls and storms across the room in the Dojo and punches a hole through the paper wall. All Ashley can do is feel sympathy for him so she comes towards him and wraps her arms around his waist, breathing into his back.

"I love you tyler. If i die at your hands i would be happy and i know you feel the same way, but i would be happier if we could forget this all and be normal. But we cant and it hurts. I'll become stronger Tyler, and if i ever fight you, know i do it with weight in my heart." She says and he turns around noticing she has begun to cry and wipes the tears away with his hands.

"I wouldnt have it any other way." He says and kisses her with the last drop of passion and love he had left in him, and that night it all disappeared. Ashley slept uneasily that night knowing that she would never be able to take killing him in combat as they hated eachother. So she would take his life, then she would take hers. So they would live somewhere where no one could ever touch them again. She awoke and sat up in her blankets covered in cold sweat from the horrible dream she had of Tyler killing her whilst she slept and so with the mourning thought in her mind she made her way to Tylers room. She opened the double glass doors in only her thick robe and sneaks in holding her gleaming dagger at her side.She sat down beside Tyler's sleeping form and brought the dagger to her lips. She kissed it once giving it strength to hit the mark in his chest. She held the dagger high above his heart and then plunged it deep into his skin into the ribcage she turned to for help, and reaching the heart she knew only too well. Tyler's form didnt stir but instead all color drained away from it so he was ghostly white and dead. Her lover, her soul, dead at her hand.

"I love you." she said as she turned on her heel and ran out of the room leaving her once had been lover behind to rest in peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later he gasped for air like he had been underwater for longer than his lungs could take. He noticed the dagger in his chest and he slowly pulled it out of his skin wincing at the pain it caused as his skin slowly began to heal back up. He had another chance at life, the chance his cult gave him with a promise, to kill his enemy. Ashley. His eyes glowed a bright red for a moment the disappeared into his natural silver eyes and he got up to hunt her down.

A year later Ashley stood in the Dojo courtyard with a bullsey mark on a tree not too far from where she was standing. She would hit it this time. Every time she tried to hit in the red it always hit in the yellow. She couldnt do it.

"You hold the arrow back, like this, good, straighten your arm, and release." Tyler told her once when he trained her. She never forgot those words so softly spoken in her ear. She blinked her tears out of her eyes as she let go of the arrow and when she turned back, it was in the middle of the red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems im still standing here." tyler says brushing the dust off his shirt and zipping up his pants, "you two a team or just dimwits who like to have their mouths gaping open." he smirks and puts his hands in his oversized hoodie and she knows why. He carries all his equipment on the inside so he looks normal but is actually a destruction machine.

"For a fucking pimp you sure like to agrivate girls before you kill them." Sarah says and Ashley remains standing there (with her mouth hanging open no less) looking directly at Inuyasha.

"So you were part of them. What about the promise we mad tyler? You said you wouldnt. You would die first! That's why i did what i did. I was going to kill myself too but i couldnt stand the thought." Ashley yells at him and he frowns.

"You think i care about our past Ash? I dont give a shit about you anymore. You betrayed me. I meant to live forever with you, not you live forever without me." He yells back and a glint of a blade is shown from his pocket as he removes it into battle.

"We promised. I loved you. I was wrong. God you're so childish tyler." Ashley says hiding her face behind her bangs and tyler stops halfway of threatening her with the blade.

"You never loved me. If you did you wouldnt have killed me." He says and pulls his arm back to throw the dagger at her but everything slows down into slow motion but Ashley remains at normal speed.

"I loved you." she whispers barely audible to anyone and looks up from the floor she was concentrating on with fire in her eyes and hands. "I loved you!" she screams as blinding white light illuminates the room and then suddenly everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GASP! Ashley jolts up in her bed with sweat all over her body. She puts her hand to her forehead and isnt surprised at the usual fever after every dream. After all, she is half fire cat. She moves the blankets and looks at the scars on her legs and arms from the ton of whipping she got when the cult caught her once. Tyler was the one that saved her. Everything went wrong after that. Her alarm goes once again, she always wakes up before it goes off, a regular habit but she just lets it run.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_then we really have to go_

_you've been the only thing thats right_

_in all ive done_

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol is playing on the radio as Ashley throws the covers off her and gets out of bed. She scratches and messes up her semi long black hair. She has to dye it soon to keep its black color, seen as how its her favorite. She puts on a pot of coffee and walks down the hall to the bathroom with the song still playing loudly in her ears. She looks in through a room right across from the bathroom and glowers at the sight of a perfectly made bed, nothing on the floor, and everything put away neatly just like he last left it. He was always the clean freak when she went away, he would drive himself crazy with boredom that he took up cleaning. and now he's gone and she still hasnt touched that room.

_and i can barely look at you_

_but every single time i do_

_i know we'll make it anywhere_

_away from here_

"Mind out of the clouds Ash. Mind out of the clouds." she silently whispers to herself and goes into the bathroom to wash her face before she falls asleep on her feet. She pulls down a small facecloth from the closet in the bathroom and runs it under cold water. She contemplates whether or not she should have a shower while looking at her feet as she waits for the water to warm up. She doesnt want to look at the mirror for some reason and she knows why. Too many times has she seen his reflection in that mirror, too many times has she kissed him in front of it and watched his reflection as he blushed. Too many times and the memories still come back.

_light up light up_

_as if you have a choice_

_even if you cannot hear my voice_

_i'll be right beside you dear_

A single hot tear rolls down her cheek as she looks up and straight into the reflection of her eyes, the only eyes that will forever be alone in the world. She runs her hands over the mirror across her reflection's cheek and down her body until her hand slips from the glass. 'Copycat' is the pet name he used to give her because she always used to make fun of the way he did things but it always made them both laugh. More tears come forth of their own will and drop to the floor on her pretty little white carpet she bought him for valentines day, in a stream. He left everything behind. All his memories, clothes, scents, everything. No, not really, she left behind everything when she killed him. She knew this would happen, she just didnt know it would still hurt this much.

_louder louder_

_and we'll unfold our lives_

_i can hardly speak i understand_

_why you cant leash your voice to say_

She sits down on the toilet lid beside the mirror and just lets the tears come with heart wrenching sobs enough to tear the soul. She can clearly remember the first time she met him. It was the first time she met her friends. The beginning of her new life. He wore his favorite shirt, the blue one that matches his eyes, with the half naked fairie on the front, she was surprised then that no one said anything about it. Her other friends showed up later the day, after she had already aqauinted herself with him. The game they were playing, most would give up on and walk away, but she persevered because of her tomboyish attitude and unwillingless to give up. She fell in love with him after a week, and thought it to be the most amazing thing ever that it manifested itself into what she beleived to be true love.

_to think i might not see those eyes_

_makes it so hard not to cry_

_and as we say our long goodbyes_

_i only do_

The day they said goodbye was the most wonderful day of her life, but also the most horrible that she can never forget and wants to. They stood a long time in the rain just looking at eachother. His friends, once her friends too, were calling for him. He was wearing that shirt that he wore when they met.

"So this is it."

_slower slower_

_we dont have time for love_

_all i want to do is find your way_

_to get out on the better half_

And now here they are. He's five feet under, she thinks, and she is here, alone. She wipes her eyes with some toilet paper and turns off the water in the sink which is on the verge of overflowing, and starts the shower. She sheds her clothes and grabs a big fluffy towel from the closet and wraps it around the handle bars outside of the shower curtain. She steps over the sill of the tub and into the not hot and not cold but warm shower, she always knows how to make it just right. As always the freshly cleaned, disinfected, sharp razor sits on the side of the tub with few blood stains on the white surface of the white marble. She doesnt pick it up but remains looking straight at it. So many times has she used it to assure herself that she actually is human. But with her demon side the wounds heal quickly but leave the scars for her to deal with. Thats minor to what goes through her head. She lets the water run over her body while cleaning the rest with her lilly smelling shampoo. He always used to tell her how her hair smelled like flowers. Lilly was her favorite flower and still is. It keeps the memories close.

_have heart my dear_

_we're bound to be afraid_

_even it is for a few days_

_make it up for all thats left_

She hears her cell phone ringing from the other room, across the hall.

"Whats it doing there?" She mumbles to herself incoherently and turns off the running water while taking a glance at the razor while getting out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her naked body. She opens the bathroom door and steps onto the grey carpet of the room that used to be his. It was like stepping into a worn out photograph. Everything was black and white other than the figure standing in the doorway, slowly recognizing the familiar feel beneath her. She moves her toes a little to make sure her body was still in the room with her. Only then does she take a step towards her phone placed perfectly on the untouched sheets. He loved the color yellow, the color of his blankets, to her it always reminded her of weeds or dandilions, but dandilions were her favorite flower as a child. She would always pick a thousand or so from her front lawn and give them to her mother, while her mother was alive of course. Now she picks dandilions to put on a stone grave. The orange highlight of the caller display says 'Unknown Caller' like it does everytime because she doesnt bother put anyone on her phone. She wouldnt phone them anyway. She picks up her phone assuming its a telemarketer and flips open the top.

"Whatever you're selling i either dont want it or you can shove it up you're phone dials because im not paying one cent for your stupid credit ratings." She says innocently enough but on impulse which never gets her anywhere and is ready to flip it shut when a small but valuable voice echoes in her ears as it escapes the cell phone.

_light up light up_

_as if you have a choice_

_even if you cannot hear my voice_

_i'll be right beside you dear_

"...Ashley."

She drops the phone.


End file.
